Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communication systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for testing in a communication network.
Description of the Related Art
Packet-based networks, in particular, Voice Over Internet Protocol (VOIP) networks, are rapidly emerging as a viable alternative to traditional telephony (i.e., circuit switched networks). To be a truly competitive alternative, VOIP must emulate the performance of traditional telephony and do so using a protocol that was optimized for data traffic. The characteristics of data traffic, however, are quite different from those of voice traffic. For example, unlike data traffic, voice traffic is extremely intolerant of delay and delay variation (or “jitter”), as well as packet loss. Thus, VOIP providers desire mechanisms for monitoring and testing quality of calls established through the network (“call quality”). Moreover, when a customer reports a call quality problem, VOIP providers desire mechanisms for diagnosing the call quality problem.
One approach to address a call quality problem is to employ a customer side probe (CSP). When a call quality problem arises, the VOIP provider sends a CSP to the customer's location, where the customer connects the CSP to their network. The CSP can then make calls to a server in the VOIP provider network and attempt to diagnose call quality problems. A CSP, however, is often an expensive device that must be shipped to the customer. The customer must then install the CSP in their home network. Thus, using a CSP involves significant expense and time to diagnose call quality problems.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a method and apparatus for testing in a communication network that overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies.